Perfect Cherry Blossom
by rpgfan100
Summary: Takeru's brief encounter with the Princess of the Underworld.


Perfect Cherry Blossom

 **Author Note: Takes place any time after episode 12.**

The first thing Takeru saw upon waking up was the branches of the biggest cherry blossom tree he had ever seen in his life. It towered over the boy, even more so then it normally would have since he was lying down. Takeru gets off the ground and dusts himself off before looking around. He sees that he is in the center of a garden filled with cherry blossom trees. Everything is silent as he slowly wanders away from the large Tree, lost in the beauty of the Cherry Blossoms. It was almost hypnotizing…

"Are you Takeru?"

The boy turns around to see a young girl standing behind him. She was a fairly short girl with white hair wearing a green with ghost-like insignias on it. She had two swords around her hips. Probably the most standout thing about her is the strange, white blob floating behind her.

"Y-yes" says Takeru.

"My master is ready to see you now. This way please."

Takeru had no idea who this girl or her master was, but he followed her anyway. The girl was silent as she lead Takeru through the garden, completely silent. He didn't her footsteps, the sound of her swords, or even the sound of her breath. It would have been pretty peaceful if Takeru had any idea what was going on.

"Um, where are we going?"

"To see my master" says the girl, not even turning to look at the boy "we're almost there."

Takeru nods before turning to look at the blob that had been following them since he met the girl. He slowly reaches his hand out to touch the blob-

"Please don't do that."

Takeru looks to the girl. How did she know he was doing that? She didn't even turn around. Takeru apologizes as a they turn around another tree and see a shrine. The shrine itself is nothing special, but Takeru notices a woman with short purple hair and wearing a blue and white kimono. The girl has her back turned to the two of them, slowly sipping a cup of tea.

Once Takeru and the girl reach the shrine, the girl bows before the woman.

"I've brought him her Yuyuko-sama"

The girl slowly takes a sip from her tea before answering "thank you Youmu. Can you please get some more tea?"

Youmu nods before walking off, the white blob following her. The woman, Yuyuko was her name right, takes another sip of her tea before speaking.

"So you're Takeru?"

"Y-yes" says the boy, nervously sitting down behind the woman.

The woman takes another sip of her tea before slowly setting her cup down and grabbing a fan that sat next to her. When she turns around, Takeru is greeted by a woman with maroon eyes and a sleepy smile.

"Welcome to Hakugyokurou Takeru Tenkuji" says the woman "I'm Yuyuko, the princess of the shrine."

"Nice to meet you" says Takeru, bow his head.

Yuyuko giggles before speaking "Please, the pleasures all mine. I was quite interested in meeting such an entertaining person."

"Entertaining?"

"Yes. I've been watching you ever since you died and began you journey to collect the 15 Eyecons."

"Watching me?" questions Takeru.

"Yep! I'm the princess of the dead as well, so I have… ways of keeping track of everyone who dies" says the woman, Takeru noticing a rather creepy grin go across her face "You're not quite dead yet, but you're close enough."

"I-I see" says Takeru "Did you need something from me? I don't remember coming here last night, so I assume you brought me here."

"I did bring you here, but I don't need anything" says Yuyuko as she gently fanned herself "I just wanted to meet you in person, that's all. I'm always interested in meeting a Ghost who did something besides moaning and haunt people. I tune in every week, so keep up the good work.

"O-ok" says a slightly confused Takeru as Yuyuko closes her fan and taps Takeru's nose with it. Takeru is suddenly enveloped in a pure, purple light before turning into a small orb of light. The orb flies off just as Youmu returns with tea. Yuyuko sighs as Youmu replaces her tea cup.

"I wonder when the next episode is…"

 **Author Note: And so ends my Kamen Rider Ghost/Touhou crossover. It wasn't supposed to be anything to special, just a brief encounter with the princess of the Nether World. At the time of writing this, I just bought my first piece of Kamen Rider merchandise. Since it was the Ghost Driver, I wanted to make something to celebrate that. It wasn't much but I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
